Meeting Diggs/The Crystal Eye/Going to the Crystal Eye Castle
Here is how the search for the Crystal Eye goes in Rise of the Portal Masters. With Tide magically place the Eternal Water Source into the Core of Light, Eon was very pleased. Master Eon: You have brought the Eternal Water Source. Excellent, Young Portal Masters and friends. Now, Water shall return to the Core of Light. Then, The Core of Light was gaining more power then ever before. Back at Kaos' Castle, Glumshanks was getting too concern for Kaos. Kaos: (laughs evilly) Glumshanks: Um, Master? Is everything alright? Kaos: Of course everything is alright. Why wouldn't everything be alright? Glumshanks: Well, I just thought that since the Skylanders got the Eternal Water Source. Kaos: Ha! Do you hear me? I said Ha! Those fools think they're winning! Well, They're not! Know why? Glumshanks: Uh, Why? Kaos: Because the Darkness is spreading, Glumshanks! No matter their feeble attempts to rebuild Eon's machine, I am still winning! Just as he laughs evilly and eats a drumstick, He choke on a piece and fell to the ground. Glumshanks: Now is everything alright? Kaos: Himmlisch! Back at the Core of Light, Hugo came to inform everyone what's next. Hugo: Excellent! The Eternal Water Source is once again part of the Core of Light! But the Darkness will continue to spread until we have all the Eternal Sources. Just then, There was a gate at the beach that was opening by itself. Hugo: Now that was unexpected! Hmm. I need to do a little research to find where you guys must go next. But in the meantime, Why don't you investigate the beach down there. I've been hearing strange noises coming from there for a while. Thomas the Tank Engine: Come on, Let's see what's up at the beach. Spike: Right behind you, Thomas. Just as they check on the beach, They've discovered a robot called the Clam-tron 4000. Twilight Sparkle: Look! Then, The robot came to life just as Gyro gave it some oil. Clam-tron 4000: Gooooooooood morning, Skylands! Whew. Thanks for the oil up, I've been stuck in that position for ages! Ooooph. That feels good. Hey, I owe you guys big time. I know! I can make you rich! See, I'm a Clam-tron 4000. Just find me some clams and I'll mash them all up into a big fat Pearl! How's that? Twilight Sparkle: Can any Skylanders dig well enough? Rocker: I'm an awesome digger! Terrafin: Welcome to the club, Bud! Prism Break: Let's get a move on! With that done, They gave the Clam-tron 4000 plenty of clams. Clam-tron 4000: As promised, One new gleaming white pearl coming right up! A little more pressure! Add some heat! Now, Just shift it around with a touch of elbow grease and... Presto! (realizing something black) What? A shiny new black pearl? Oh no.. What happened? What did you do to me? Uhh... I've lost my gift. Auric: (just as he came by) But, Black pearls are far more valuable in today's market. Here, Let me take a look. (realized what it really was) Ah, It's... Uh... Not a pearl... I, Uh... Big.. Fuse... Go boom! Clam-tron 4000: I don't understand. What're you talking about? Auric: You made a bomb! Just then, Hugo came down to tell everyone the good news. Hugo: Good news, I found another piece to the great machine! The Cyclopses have stolen the Crystal Eye. Figures, They always wanted it for their own. Even named their castle after it. But the bad news that they've seasled off the bridge entrance that used to unite the temple to their kingdom. Looks like we're going to have to find another... (realized a bomb) Wait.. Is that a bomb? Where in Skylands did we get a bomb? Clam-tron 4000: I made it myself! Hugo: Really? Well, That might be just what we need. A bomb could possibly open up the entrance to the tunnel. Or blow us all up in the process, But hopefully the former. Clam-tron 4000: Alright then. Just come back anytime you need another one, Apparently I can make these things all day long. Mickey Mouse: Then, Come on. Let's get the bomb ready. Mumfie: Right-o! Scrooge McDuck: Roger! Just as the bombs are in place, They've blew up the entrance to the tunnel. Diggs: Wow! Thank you for breaking down the barrier! Oh dear. Oh, Thank goodness you aren't Cyclopese. Wait, You aren't Cyclopses, Are you? I sure hop not. Because I just escaped from their terrible Crystal Eye Castle! Hugo: Doesn't look like he sees too well, Does he? Scrooge McDuck: Obviously not. Diggs: Oh, I saw some terrible things in that place. Or at least I think I did. They have a giant crystal orb that focuses energy. I fear they'll use it for evil. That seems a be their thing, You know. Evil and not bathing. Phew. Hugo: That's it! That's the Crystal Eye that we need to rebuild the Core! That's where you must go! Recover that orb and bring it back to the ruins! Of course, The downside is that you will inevitably have to battle the Cyclopses. So, Be careful. All of you. Gyro Gearloose: We will. So, Diggs leads Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends to Crystal Eye Castle. At the Crystal Eye Castle, Diggs led them to where the Cyclopses are keeping the Crystal Eye. Diggs: Before I escaped, I was at the top of the castle. It was there that I saw something that made my normally blurry vision suddenly super clear. It must have been the Crystal Eye! To get up there, You'll need to destroy the two Seeing Towers in order to open the big gate. Mickey Mouse: Got it! SpongeBob SquarePants: Let's go get the Crystal Eye! Launchpad McQuack: I wonder how Twi's doing with Flurry Heart? Meanwhile, Twilight was taking care of Flurry Heart with a little help from Hugo. Twilight Sparkle: I appreciate your help babysitting, Hugo. Hugo: No problem, Twilight. It's the least I can do until Princess Cadance and Shining Armor gets back. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: Say hi to Hugo, Flurry. Hugo: She's so cute. Flurry Heart: (giggles as she gets tickled) Back with Back with SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends, They've came to the Crystal Eye Castle. SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, So far so good. Dino-Rang: You mates leave them to me! (hits one eye) Diggs: Oh yes, One more thing! And this one is very important, Once you get past the gate.... (gets hit and fell off the edge) SpongeBob SquarePants: Diggs! (angry looks at the evil cyclopes) That's it, This is personal! Thomas the Tank Engine: Be careful, SpongeBob! So, SpongeBob fought off more Cyclopses giving the Skylanders the chance to find the Crystal Eye. Terrafin: We did it, We've got the Crystal Eye! Spyro: Nice job, Team! And not a moment too seen, They've met with Diggs. Diggs: Wow, Amazing! Suddenly, Everything is so much clearer. Let's get it back to the Ruins and add it to the machine. Launchpad McQuack: Right! Soon, They took off bringing the Crystal Eye to safety. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225